


Vanilla Vodka and Truth or Dare

by FanMomMer



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, I don't even know guys, jealous!Scott, this is just silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanMomMer/pseuds/FanMomMer
Summary: If you asked Tessa how she came to find herself sitting on the floor of a hotel room in Winnipeg, with Andrew’s arm around her shoulder, surrounded by her friends and half empty bottles of Smirnoff vanilla vodka, studiously avoiding Scott’s glare as everyone else in the room laughed hysterically (Buttle literally had tears coming out of his eyes, the asshole), she’d tell you it was because of Family Bonding Time.~Or, the one where Scott finds out that Tessa once had a tiny, little, meaningless crush on Poje.He isn't thrilled.***NOW WITH A CHAPTER 2!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can not believe I wrote another one. I just...am so sorry.

If you asked Tessa how she came to find herself sitting on the floor of a hotel room in Winnipeg, with Andrew’s arm around her shoulder, surrounded by her friends and half empty bottles of Smirnoff vanilla vodka, studiously avoiding Scott’s glare as everyone else in the room laughed hysterically (Buttle literally had tears coming out of his eyes, the asshole), she’d tell you it was because of Family Bonding Time. 

  
  


                                                      *****************************************                                                                         

  
  


“Family bonding time! Family bonding time! Room 654 let’s go let’s go!” Kaitlyn’s sing-song voice rang through the hotel hallway that was thankfully populated by only SOI skaters and crew. Tessa had expected this, had been warned by Kaitlyn earlier, as her friend knew Tessa’s preference for alone time in the evenings and the necessary self-prep she would have to do to spend her evening surrounded by the very boisterous SOI family. 

 

Tessa loved them, she did. But most of the other skaters were far more like Scott - outgoing extroverts who thrived off the energy of other people. It had taken years and maturity that comes with age for Kaitlyn to understand that Tessa’s aversion to immense amounts of social time wasn’t her being purposely cold or distant, but rather her innate need to recharge with solitude and quiet. And so Tessa very much appreciated the advance warning from her friend regarding the “non-negotiable team bonding night, complete with games and cheap flavored vodka, a la 2008”. 

 

With a good-natured sigh, Tessa marked her page and put her book down, before slipping on a pair of flip flops and heading to her door. She pulled it open just as Scott was sliding his key card into the door, causing him to stumble into the room. Tessa raised her eyebrows at him, and he grinned back sheepishly.

 

“Was coming to grab you for “family bonding time,” but you beat me to it,” he explained as he led her out the door with a hand at her hip. One major positive of hanging out in a hotel room with skaters who knew them? They could be  _ them.  _

 

45 minutes later, the first few shots of vodka had been consumed, memories shared and laughed over, and Tessa could tell Kaitlyn was getting ready to shift gears and up the stakes. 

 

“Okay, okay!” Kaitlyn clapped her hands and bounced on her heels a bit. “Game time! Spin the bottle?” Literally everyone groaned. “Fine, fine. Truth or dare!” A few groans, but few enough that Kaitlyn seemed to take that as a yes. “Great! I’ll start! The rules are, you HAVE to answer the truth, or do the dare. You get ONE pass but you have to take a shot. Only one though, so choose wisely!” She pointed at Chiddy first, then Javi (who stuck his tongue out in return) as she gave the warning.

 

Kaitlyn took her time looking around the room, and Tessa purposely gazed back calmly when their eyes met, trying to convey a sense of calm so that Kaitlyn wouldn’t pounce on weakness she could exploit - lovingly, of course. 

 

“Scott!” Kaitlyn decided. “Truth or dare?”

 

_ Dare,  _ Tessa thought, at the same time that Scott said it out loud.  _ Figures.  _

 

“Okay. Hm. I’m not gonna throw you a softball just cuz you’re the first to go, so….I dare you to kiss someone in the room who  _ isn’t _ Tessa.” Kaitlyn nodded and sat back on her heels, seemingly satisfied with her dare. 

 

Scott rolled his eyes, and then glanced over at Tessa, raising one eyebrow.  _ What do you think? _

 

Tessa shrugged and pulled her mouth to one side in response.  _ Go for it, no big deal.  _

 

“That’s super annoying, guys. Just so you know,” Buttle called from his spot on the bed. 

 

Neither Tessa nor Scott responded, but Tessa had to cover her mouth to hide her smirk as Scott hoisted himself off the floor next to her, and in two quick strides crossed the room to where Buttle was sprawled, bending down and smacking him loudly on the lips. 

 

He pulled back and grinned cockily at Jeff as the room broke into a mixture of hoots, laughter, and applause. (She's 99% sure she heard someone ask if this made Buttle a BrotherHusband). Scott leaned down and did it again, quickly, before turning around and plopping down behind Tessa this time, navigating so his legs bracketed her and she could lean back against his chest. 

 

“My turn now, right?” Scott said, as the laughter and cheers started to die down. 

 

“Geez, Scott,” Buttle interrupted, having apparently recovered. “Is that all you’ve got? No idea why you’re considered such a ladies man.” He paused, then, “Sorry Tess, I didn’t mean….”

 

“Shut up Buttle,” Scott said mildly. “Anyways, Gabby, truth or dare?”

 

  *****************************************

 

The game continued in the same fashion for most of the hour, with silly dares, funny truths, and more alcohol. Tessa had to admit she was having fun, even if she was the quietest of the group (typical, really.) She was comfortable in her Scott cocoon; she felt protected and safe and a bit like she had a barrier around her to help manage the noise and busy-ness of the space. 

 

And then. 

 

“Tessa,” Buttle said. “Truth or dare.”

 

Now, this wasn’t Tessa’s first turn. She had taken the dare to do a body shot off Kaitlyn (whatever, she was quiet not boring), and had shared a truth about where she lost her virginity. She had passed on a question about her and Scott’s first time together because  _ yeah no _ and had taken her shot instead. 

 

But this  _ was _ the first time her turn came from Buttle. And she liked the guy, really truly. But he was….challenging, in a way. He liked to push boundaries, and Scott often had to act as intermediary between them, because the other man didn’t seem to understand that Tessa’s introversion wasn’t a behavior she chose or could change. 

 

She sighed and snuggled a bit deeper into Scott’s arms, thinking it over while chewing the inside of her cheek.

 

“C’mon Tessa, truth or dare!?” Buttle cajoled.

 

“Give her a minute to think, man,” Scott interjected, his voice only a tad sharper than usual. 

 

“It’s fine. Truth,” Tessa said, before things could escalate. 

 

“If you could fuck any GUY in the room who isn’t Scott, who would it be and why?”

 

_ Oh, shit.  _

 

The room fell silent, and Tessa’s cheeks heated. 

 

She felt Scott stiffen behind her, and she knew he was preparing to swoop in and say something. And despite enjoying the protective little bubble he created for her, she didn’t need him to save her every time.

 

“Poje,” she said quickly, like ripping off a bandaid. God she hoped she sounded nonchalant. “Because, you know, of that ridiculous crush I had on him back in the day.”

 

Tessa realized her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth and Scott scooted back from behind her, swinging around next to her to stare at her incredulously. 

 

_ Scott didn’t know. She had never told Scott. Shit and shit and fuck and shit.  _

 

(For one quick second Tessa almost smiled at the irony that she cursed in her head so much when she literally never cursed out loud. Except Sochi.)

 

The entire room was watching them and Andrew, heads swinging back and forth like at a tennis match. Most of their friends were trying (and failing, mainly) not to laugh, and pretty much everyone lost the battle when Andrew slid along the floor to Tessa’s other side, and threw his arm around her shoulder. And as Scott turned his look of incredulity into a pointed glare at Andrew’s arm, Tessa knew she was in trouble. 

 

“I think,” Kaitlyn said between hiccuping giggles, “that we need to hear more about this crush on Andrew, T.”

 

Tessa was already shaking her head, ready to protest that this was  _ Truth or Dare not Expand On Your Truth For Everyone’s Amusement _ when she saw Scott turn his attention to the bottle of vodka in front of him. He poured himself another shot (not that Tessa was keeping track but this must have been at least number five for him) and stared glumly into his glass for a second before downing it quickly.

 

“Yeah, T,” he said after he swallowed, wiping his hand across his mouth but not lifting his eyes from the glass in front of him. “We definitely need to hear more about this crush on Andrew. Tell us everything - all about how amazing you thought he was,” he finished, his mouth pulling into what she would under different circumstances consider an adorable pout. 

 

Tessa swallowed and leaned away from Andrew a bit, which was difficult because the guy had his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders as he grinned at her. 

 

“Do you wanna tell them or should I, babe?” he joked, and whether he was oblivious to the storm raging on the other side of her or intentionally egging it on, she didn’t know. Because Tessa couldn’t read Poje the way she read Scott. She didn’t know the man on her left inside and out, the way she knew the man on her right. And some silly ten year old crush wasn’t going to change that. 

 

Tessa hadn’t faced Jealous!Scott in quite some time. It had been….years, really, since there had been anyone worth being jealous over in her life. Sure, she had noticed his clenched jaw and dark eyes at the occasional  _ very very light flirtation _ or any physical contact with another male - and yeah okay Scott was the jealous type.  _ Which is probably why she never mentioned her crush on Poje! _ She also knew that had he not had so much vodka, Scott probably wouldn’t be reacting quite so sulkily. 

 

_ Abort mission, Tessa. Abort. Mission.  _ Tessa’s inner voice was starting to sound suspiciously like Scott. Whatever, time to pivot, deflect, and execute a clean exit strategy. 

 

“Oh come on, guys. Everyone had a crush on everyone at one point or another!” she said breezily (she hoped). “It’s so not a big deal,” and this time she managed to actually extricate herself from Andrew’s hold, leaning closer into Scott and resting her hand on his leg casually. “I was young, he was...you know, tall, dark and handsome? And besides,” she turned to Scott and narrowed her eyes, “you were with Jessica,” she finished pointedly. 

 

“Lesser Tesser number one,” someone called out, and she would have laughed, but Tessa and Scott had locked eyes and the rest of the room was just a blur around them as they watched each other. For once, Tessa couldn’t read the myriad of emotions on his face, and it was more than a little troubling. They were talking about a decade-old harmless crush on one of their best friends….it shouldn’t be this big a deal. 

 

Abruptly, Scott shook his head, as if to clear out the cobwebs. 

 

“This has been tons of fun everyone,” he said to the room, “but I think all this vodka is making me kinda sleepy.” And he started to pick his way across the room, even as the others protested and booed him. And if he not so accidentally knocked into Poje as he passed him, really only Tessa noticed. 

 

Tessa’s heart started to race, the way it always did when things felt unsettled between her and Scott. 

 

‘Wait!” she called out, and Scott stopped walking but didn’t turn around. “It’s my turn! Scott. Truth or dare?”

 

Slowly, he turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.  _ Really, Tess?  _ She opened her arms wide, palms to the ceiling in response.  _ Just answer the question, Scott.  _ He lifted one shoulder in submission.  _ What the hell.  _ “Truth,” he said, at the same time that the Scott voice in Tessa’s head said it. 

 

Tessa took a deep breath, steeling herself. If she could fake propose in Hamilton, she could do this in front of their friends. 

 

“Do you know how much I love you? Really, truly, do you know just  _ how much _ I love you? How much I have  _ always _ loved you?” 

 

The group erupted into  _ awwww’s  _ and jeers but Scott just looked at her, his mouth slightly agape. She shrugged back and smiled, and the knot in her chest loosened when he smiled crookedly in return. And when, without a word, he held his hand out to her, she didn’t hesitate to launch herself up from the floor to meet him. She didn’t even care that someone had thrown a balled up napkin at them and someone else was yelling at them to get a room. 

 

When he shut the door to her (their) room and pushed her up against it a minute later, covering her mouth with his in a kiss that felt decidedly possessive, well, she wasn’t gonna complain. 

 

And when he pulled back after claiming her for a while and looked at her with that same adorable pout, she couldn’t help but reach out to trace his mouth with her finger. 

 

“Really, Tess?” Scott finally said, his first words to her in a while. “Poje? But he’s so….tall!” he groused. “You’d get, like, a permanent crick in your neck or something.” 

 

Tessa burst out laughing. And after a minute, Scott cracked a smile, too. 

 

“You’re ridiculous,” she said, her voice full of warmth. “I was young and you were….otherwise occupied. I had to fill my time somehow. Besides,” she batted her eyelashes at him, “he wasn’t the one I thought about during lonely nights in my bed.” 

 

“Oh really?” Scott flirted back. “Now I really  _ do _ mean it when I say tell me everything.” 

 

Tessa was sure her laughter could be heard down the hall as Scott swung her up and tossed her onto the bed, jumping on after her. And then her laughter turned to moans and, well, jealousy was apparently an aphrodisiac. 

 

  *****************************************

 

Tessa wasn’t sure whether to be proud or annoyed when, at the next show, Kaitlyn also skated over to Scott during  _ Shape of You, _ and Scott tossed Andrew a very, very smug smirk. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa sighed and put her water bottle down, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "Scotty," she said softly, "I'm not going to change the choreography for a routine because you're still grumpy that 10 years ago I had a crush on someone taller than you."
> 
> ~
> 
> Or, the one where Scott is still grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little deleted scene....

Scott watched as the routine came to a close, and it was only Kaet's "dude, RELAX" that clued him into the fact that he was standing all tense, arms crossed and jaw clenched. He forced himself to relax his arms and loosen his jaw, so that he could greet Tessa with a smile as she glided off the ice. He handed her her skate guards and tossed a quick smile at Kaitlyn, before turning and guiding Tessa (a hand at her back) over to the benches.

He waited while she gulped down some water and then: "So I was thinking...maybe we could suggest a few - changes - to that routine?" He was aiming for casual, but the way Tessa narrowed her eyes told him he was failing. "It's just, you know, it's so...." Tessa raised her eyebrows at him and smirked, clearly not looking to let him off the hook. "So....touchy...and...stuff. And maybe it could be....less touchy? A bit?"

Tessa sighed and put her water bottle down, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "Scotty," she said softly, "I'm not going to change the choreography for a routine because you're still grumpy that 10 years ago I had a crush on someone taller than you." She grinned at him cheekily and stood up, starting to head towards the dressing rooms. Scott jogged a couple steps to catch up with her, determined to make her see this his way.

"But what if he DROPS you or something, T?" Scott tried. "I mean just because he's tall doesn't mean he's....strong." And yeah, okay, he knew that sounded ridiculous. He  _did._ But for reasons he wasn't especially keen to explore (and really, he'd been in therapy long enough to get it) he just  _really, really_ didn't like watching Tessa partner with anyone else. And to now know that this particular someone else was someone she had once  _like_ liked....he was possessive, okay? So sue him.

Tessa tossed a look at him. "Scott, he isn't going to DROP me. You're being ridiculous again. You have  _nothing_ to worry about, on  _or_ off the ice."

Before he could try his argument again, Tessa stopped walking, glanced around her quickly, and then backed him into the wall behind them.

"I promise you," she said into his ear, before nipping at his earlobe. "I will show you exactly how much you don't have to worry," a soft, open-mouthed kiss to his neck, " _later."_

And as he watched Tessa slip through the door to the women's dressing room, Scott realized that maybe being a tad grumpy about her crush wasn't actually the worst idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> T/S - please pretend this doesn't exist, k thanks.
> 
> The GC made me do it.


End file.
